mrmadebynoahfandomcom-20200214-history
What's a 'Brickfilm'?
What's a Brickfilm? > LEGO movie" redirects here. For the 2014 feature film, see The Lego Movie. A Brickfilm is a film made using LEGO, or other similar plastic construction toys. They are usually created with stop-motion animation, though CGI, traditional animation, and live action films featuring plastic construction toys (or representations of them) are also usually considered brickfilms.The term 'brickfilm' was coined by Jason Rowoldt, founder of Brickfilms.com. The first known brickfilm, En rejse til månen (Journey to the Moon), was created in 1973 by Lars C. Hassing and Henrik Hassing. The six minute video featured both stop motion animation and live action, and was recorded on Super 8 film. The film was later shown to Godtfred Kirk Christiansen, who had a personal copy made, though the film was not released to the public until May 2013, when the creator uploaded it to YouTube. The second known brickfilm, Lego Wars, was made in 1980 by Fernando Escovar. The 3-minute 8mm film was not released until its creator uploaded it to YouTube on April 2, 2007. The third known brickfilm was made between 1985 and 1989 in Perth, Western Australia by Lindsay Fleay, and called The Magic Portal, a film shot on a bolex 19mm camera. It was captured on 16 mm film and features animated LEGO, plasticine, and cardboard characters and objects, mixing both stop motion animation and live action. Portal had high production values for a brickfilm, with a five-figure budget granted by the Australian Film Commission. However, due to legal issues with The LEGO Group, it did not see a wide release. More early brickfilms were produced in the Lego Sport Champions series, officially commissioned by The LEGO Group in 1987. In the late 1990s, the age of film and video brickfilms ended as digital cameras became more and more commonplace. Also, the Internet allowed brickfilmers to produce and distribute their work more easily. The founding of Brickfilms.com in 2000 brought together the brickfilming community, and would become the premier brickfilming site for years to come. The site did not directly host the films, but rather linked to pages where they could be downloaded or streamed. Simultaneously, The LEGO Group officially encouraged the creation of brickfilms with the release of Lego Studios. Since then, brickfilms have been used to help The LEGO Group advertise new themes and sets.[11][12] Throughout the 2000s, brickfilms increased in sophistication and garnered some occasional media attention.Higher-end films would often feature digital effects, created frame-by-frame with image editors or inserted via video compositing software. The Deluxe Edition DVD of Monty Python and the Holy Grail contained an extra in the form of a brickfilm of the "Camelot Song", produced by Spite Your Face Productions. Since then, several brickfilms have been placed on DVDs along with the films which they emulate, such when Lego Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick was featured on the second DVD volume of Star Wars: Clone Wars TV series. Brickfilms have also been released commercially on their own, such as Jericho: The Promise Fulfilled, a 30-minute-long film made by Shatter Point Entertainment, and Wars Of Humanity episode I and II. The film was awarded Best Animation by the Cape Fear Independent Film Festival 2009.[citation needed] In 2000, the brickfilm Rick & Steve: The Happiest Gay Couple in All the World was accepted to over 80 film festivals, including Sundance. In 2008, due to controversial decisions by the new owner of Brickfilms.com, then-administrator Schlaeps started developing an other brickfilming site which would later become bricksinmotion.com. As he was doing this using Brickfilms.com servers, Schlaeps was demoted from the site. The new site quickly overshadowed Brickfilms as the community migrated to it. Most films on BiM are streamed on YouTube. Today almost all brickfilming is performed with digital cameras and webcams, which makes the art more accessible to everyone. There are many rising stars in the brickfilming world, today. Some popular animators are MICHAELHICKOXFilms, ForrestFire101, Keshen8, FancyPants, and FilmGuy1. And a new young brickfilmer: MrMadebynoah, is new from december 25,2012. He will quietly to be better and better, that's a dream for every brickfilmer. More information, go to: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brickfilm